


things you said when I wasn't listening.

by Wiillowy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, heads up there's like a lot of sort of kinda angts here cause well im a loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiillowy/pseuds/Wiillowy
Summary: Jemma Simmons falls in a coma for three months and Daisy comes to visit her whenever she can to talk to her even though Jemma isn't listening, or is she?





	things you said when I wasn't listening.

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, this is the first fanfic I have ever written and I think it turned it out pretty okay? I dunno, I really liked the results so I hope you do as well.   
> Also, my first language isn't English so sorry for any grammatical mistake or anything you might find out of place.

She won’t deny it, it was hard. It was hard the first dozen of times she tried to go in there, and it’s still hard right now that she is standing by the door, watching carefully and listening to every word carried with lots of emotions. And Daisy wishes it doesn’t disturbed her as much as it did but she doesn’t have control over those things, they just exist, and she has learned to either ignore it or accept it. But right now, it’s way too hard. 

Fitz is saying things. Fitz is saying how much he loves the girl lying inmobile on the hospital bed, incapable of reacting, of listening, of everything really. But still, Fitz is there, and he’s holding her hand, their wedding rings speaking volumes and his tears and words demanding Daisy’s attention. It is their moment, his moment. Even if it has been his moment since the very first second she laid on the hospital bed they have in the base. It’s still his moment and not Daisy’s, so she should go, she really should cause she’s feeling like a creep staring at their hands and wedding rings and trying to ignore the tears that are running down her cheeks. 

‘’That’s okay Tremors, let’s go, you can come back later’’ Says Mack, putting an assuring and steady hand on her shoulders and guiding her somewhere else.   
Daisy appreciates it, but she knows that if she comes back later, he will still be there. 

***

Jemma Simmons was in a coma. 

Something gone wrong with a mission. 

Time flew too fast. 

People were injured. 

And somehow, one of those people were Jemma. Somehow, she fell into a hospital bed in a coma. 

And somehow, she didn’t wake up during 3 months. 

But she was awake now, and she felt awake in every sense of the word. She felt awful, that was the first thing she really felt in a long time. Then, she was abnormally hungry. And last, she was confused. She wanted to know everything and absorb everything she missed right after she found out she was in a coma for 3 months. 

The first face she saw after being in the dark for so long, was Fitz’s. She didn’t know why she was kind of disappointed at that, after all, he’s her husband, she shouldn't be expecting to see another face but… she kind of was?

Jemma spent two weeks after she woke up, in the medical bay, in the hospital bed she laid on during a long time and was already sick of it, she was kind of glad that she was unconscious for 3 months or she would had lost her mind. But the doctor needed to check that everything was okay and going well, that Jemma was now healthy and functional and that her brain didn’t have more damage. Of course, she was doing everything slower and usual things somehow got more difficult, things as easy as simple tasks, but hey, consequences of coma, great! 

Whenever they could, the Team visited her and spent morning and afternoons with her. And when she got out of the medical bay and into her own bunk, the Team still visited her. Fitz was there, Fitz was always there and he even fought her when she said she wanted her own bunk for her recovery, but after awhile he let it go and decided that that was the better option. Then, she got out of the bunk and into the base once again, people welcomed her and slowly, everything went back to normal, she didn’t go on missions of course, but she was helping as much as she could by staying and being the eyes and ears behind the screen. She did everything a little bit slower, she talked and processed things slower than she did before. She had trouble remembering things but she was now healthy and in time, she’ll be back to normal. The Team treated her as usual and gave her the space and time she needed, they were patient and understanding. But she never saw Daisy’s face, not once and it has been 1 month since she’s awake, if she was around, she should have seen her by now but she was nowhere to be found in the base, and Jemma was, for some reason, too scared to ask for her. She also noticed that people didn’t talk about Daisy around her, she wanted to ask why but then again, she was scared of the answers. One was sure though, Daisy wasn’t dead and that was a great relief. 

One day, Jemma was hanging out in her bunk, her wedding ring wasn’t in her finger, it was on the nightstand, she didn’t even want to look at it, not after the problems she’s been having with Fitz; problems she one day saw coming but still managed to married him anyway, she didn’t know what she was thinking then. After the coma, Jemma was in a way, a different person and this new person didn’t know how the man that was her best friend and nothing beyond that, was now her husband but oh well. 

She was distracting herself by rereading some old biochemistry materials to keep her mind fresh when one knock on the door distracted her from the words.   
‘’Come in’’ 

‘’Hey’’ It was Mack, a big awkward smile on his face. ‘’How you feeling?’’

‘’I’m good, there are other things that are bothering me but nothing coma related if that’s what you’re asking’’ She smiled softly. ‘’How about you?’’

‘’I’m great’’ He said, closing the door and sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at Jemma with soft eyes. ‘’Listen, I know that Daisy isn’t around anymore and we haven’t told you anything about her either’’ 

She shot her eyes from the papers to Mack immediately after he mentioned Daisy. 

‘’But we have our reasons and we made a promise, but I think it’s time you see this. You gotta see this. You have seen every one of them all because you demanded to’’ He smiled fondly ‘’But this one exists too and you can’t just keep thinking that she didn’t visit you cause she did and you’re in your right to watch it’’ 

In his hands there was a cd. Jemma already knew what that was and honestly, her heart skipped a beat, or maybe two or three. Mack was referring to the tapes the security cameras in the medical bay recorded when she was in the coma. She demanded to see them cause she couldn’t shake the feeling that she had to. She saw and heard what the team and her family said to her when she wasn’t listening, she saw how they cried and stayed with her for hours. There was mostly Fitz in all of them, most of the times he stayed quiet, or he talked to her and talked to himself, he slept there and worked there. The others would just hang out, cry in silence or sleep on the couch but Fitz would always insist that he wanted the room for himself. 

Jemma watched the edited version of them, the ones where they talked to her or directed specifically to her. She always wondered why she never saw Daisy, why she was never mentioned or why she never came to visit her, she tried not to pay too much attention to it but it was slowly but surely consuming her.   
‘’I’m probably breaking her rules and she would definitely quake me if she found out I gave this to you but I don’t care’’ Mack continued. ‘’I see you hurting and you have been through enough already’’ 

Jemma sighed, taking the cd and staring at it, not really sure how to feel. 

‘’So watch it’’ He stood up, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and headed to the door. ‘’And let me know when you finished’’ 

‘’Thank you Mack’’ She smiled, still looking at the cd. 

***  
DAY FOURTEEN  
12:30AM. 

‘’Sorry Jemma, I know it took me 2 weeks to come and visit you but it was too hard, it is too hard seeing you this way’’ She was crying, looking so tiny sitting by the door. Daisy wasn’t looking at her, she was hugging her knees and her head was buried in them. She really looked so tiny. 

‘’I don’t want to see you this way but I want to see you so here I am’’ She sobbed and lifted her head, her eyes were red. She sighed and looked at the ceiling. ‘’I’ll come and visit you more often, I promise’’ 

Daisy stayed in silence for 15 minutes, feeling like an idiot. ‘’I also promise that the next time I won’t be a mess, I’m sorry’’ 

She stood up and and left the room.

The white daisies she have brought with her, rested peacefully on Jemma’s nightstand. The only reminder that Daisy had been there. 

***  
DAY FIFTEEN.  
2:28AM.

Daisy found the spot she was more comfortable in, after 2 minutes of walking around and deciding she didn’t like the floor, the chair and the couch. So she just stood by the big hospital bed Jemma was lying on and climbed it. Now she’s lying next to Jemma, staring at the ceiling. 

‘’So my day went well’ She suddenly says, still looking at the ceiling. ‘’We had a mission. We had to rescue that guy with invisibility powers. I mean, I had a lot of fun, May… not so much. The guy was freaking out when some Hydra Agents engaged him and kidnapped him so he went invisible. We intercepted a distress call from him and went to his rescue but we couldn’t find him, neither the freaking Nazis. It was kind of funny’’ She giggled. ‘’You should have seen May, she was so done with him when he went visible again’’ 

Daisy turned around to face Jemma, looking at her with cautious, hopeful eyes. ‘’You should have been there, we could’ve joke about it. I mean, I could’ve joke about it and you could’ve looked at me with you disapproval face but… you should have been there’’ Daisy sighed and turned back to her original position.   
‘’How weird, huh? Me talking to you but me not knowing if you’re actually listening because you… well. Anyway, I hope you’re comfy though. I’m comfy so I guess that you are too. The pillow is good and you’re warm enough… Yeah, I think you’re comfy’’ Daisy felt a tear running down her cheek but didn’t stop to wipe it away. 

She laid there in silence until 5:32AM.

The white daisies stayed in Jemma’s room until 7:15AM when Fitz arrived and threw them away.

***  
DAY SEVENTEEN.   
1:56AM. 

‘’So here’s the thing’’ Now Daisy was lying on the couch, looking at Jemma. She had put her instrumental playlist on her speakers in a low volume. She thought Jemma would appreciate to have some music in there. ‘’I don’t exactly know when you’re going to wake up. I hope it’s soon cause I have pizza and beers waiting for us’’ 

She said while she reached for the pizza she have brought with her. 

‘’Though I don’t know if you can drink beers just yet. Mmm, I think I’ll have to change that part, what do you think Dr. Simmons?’’ She bit her slice of pizza, looking at Jemma like she was actually expecting an answer. 

‘’Right, no beer, got it’’ She kept eating. ‘’I got a new jacket, it reminded me of my first days when we were in the Bus, and it was your style of jackets so I had to buy it cause I’m such a sentimental sometimes’’ She smiled. ‘’How was your day?’’

Daisy grabbed a beer and drank a lot, then she put it on the floor and laid down on the couch, looking at the ceiling. ‘’Okay if I’m a sentimental then you’re really lazy if that’s what you did all day, Jem. Staying in bed is comfy and all but you gotta get out more’’

She stayed in silence for a while, closing her eyes and listening to the soft music, she wanted to pretend that Jemma was listening, she wanted to do that so badly. 

She fell asleep until Mack came for her at 4:30AM, shutting down the music and carrying a sleeping Daisy on his arms, taking her away of Jemma’s hospital room.

This time, Daisy hadn’t brought flowers with her. 

***  
DAY EIGHTEEN.  
12:43AM.

‘’You know, everyone has come to visit you. Fitz doesn’t stop coming here, I swear, he’s here 25/8 if that’s even possible. It’s even a miracle that I get to spend moments like this with you’’

This time, Daisy is lying next to Jemma, staring at her, scanning and letting her eyes wander around Jemma’s facial features, wondering how she still looks gorgeous and kind of expecting that she would open her eyes. 

‘’Though I would rather you answering me than you being… in a coma. But, well, nothing is perfect I suppose’’ She frowns, looking away, the tears coming back.   
‘’Dammit, I don’t want to keep crying, but you just don’t wake up and it’s been almost three weeks’’ She sighs, closing her eyes. 

‘’Sometimes I think it’s my fault’’ She says, still with her eyes closed. ‘’That you’re in a coma right now. I know what you would say, that it isn’t my fault or that I shouldn’t blame me and blablabla. But it is my fault, I left you, I should have been protecting you but I left you to chase after that dude that was already gone. If I hadn’t left, you wouldn’t be in a coma right now because I would have quaked the idiot that did this to you. I’m sorry, I really am’’

Daisy started crying again, she was close enough to Jemma to touch her, but still, she remained on her side of the bed, not touching her or reaching for her. She just stayed there crying until she couldn’t take it anymore and left. 

The daisies on the nightstand, of course, stayed.

***  
DAY TWENTYTWO.  
3:16AM.

The room was really dark, Daisy turned off the bedside lamps, she was too tired of light that day and she didn’t want any more, so she entered the room and turned them off. Jemma wouldn’t mind anyway. She sat on the chair, wanting to take Jemma’s hands between hers but opting not to. She didn’t want to feel like she was violating Jemma’s space or taking advantage of her because she was unconscious. 

She closed her eyes and supported her head on her hands. ‘’Please wake up’’ She said in a low and raspy voice. 

Daisy has been too tired, she has come back from a 3days mission earlier that night. The mission didn’t go that well though and she was beating herself up over that, but truth be told, she was beating herself up since Jemma had fallen into the coma. Everything in her life turned a little bit more grey and little bit sadder. Unrequited love was something she never thought she would experience, but there she was. Loving her best friend. Her married best friend. Her best friend that was now in a coma and hasn't woken up since. 

That day Fitz was unbearable. He was in an awful mood because he was dragged along to the mission when all he wanted to do was being in the medical room with Jemma, so he wasn’t paying attention, he missed and lost the targets and yelled at anyone who dared to say anything to him. Daisy was really tired and sick of it. She understood his feelings because she was feeling the same thing, only quietly and letting all her frustrations go when she was training alone and hitting the boxing bag with all of her strength, so she understood pretty well. What she didn’t understand was Fitz’s mood and possessive ways whenever someone would talk or mention Jemma at all. 

And that day, Daisy accidentally mentioned Jemma’s condition and how she felt about it to Mack, the other only person, besides Fitz, that knew what happened between her and Jemma. It was in that moment when Fitz snapped and yelled at her, saying things he knows he shouldn’t have said, but he didn’t regret it anyways. Daisy also snapped and in a rush of emotions, she quaked him, making him hit the wall. She did regret it but she wouldn’t let anyone know that, specially him, she was still bitter at his words. ‘’Don’t you think you have a chance so you better stop it, just stop it’’ 

‘’I know you’re there’’ Daisy spoke again, her voice just a little louder than a whisper. 

‘’I hope you’re listening’’ She cleared her throat. 

She sobbed and when she talked again, her voice broke. ‘’Wake up... I miss you’’ 

***  
DAY THIRTY.  
3:40AM.

Daisy was in her pajamas. 

She came back from another long mission hours ago so she should be sleeping and getting some rest right now because she has another meeting that morning. But all she could think about was visiting Jemma. So she made herself a cup of coffee and went to the medical room, sitting in the chair she hates so much and staring at, at first glance you’d think she is just sleeping really quietly and peaceful, but at a comatose Jemma. 

Jemma looked exactly the same. Just thinner and paler than a month ago, but everything about her remained the same. 

Daisy sighed. ‘’So I have this whole thing figured out’’ She started, talking to Jemma as if Jemma would answer her. ‘’Not the part of you waking up, huh, I wish. But the part of me coming to visit you. See, Fitz always leaves at midnight and comes back in the morning. That’s why I’m always here when everyone’s sleeping, these hours are my moments to be alone with you and basically sit here doing nothing and talking to myself with the hopes that you’re listening’’   
She lowered her head, breathing calmly, reminding herself that she won’t cry this time. 

‘’You know, even the circumstances and all things considered, it’s still the best part of my day cause I get to see your face and I get to see that you’re still breathing and somehow that calms me a little…’’ 

She smiled softly, but her smile didn’t reach her eyes, how could it? 

‘’Oh my god that was so cheesy’’she rolled her eyes. 

‘’You might be wondering when do I sleep’’ She said after spending a few minutes in silence. ‘’Well, I usually take naps when no one is looking for me or sending me to another mission. I’m always tired though. Like, everything takes more effort than it should but it’s still worth it. You’re worth it…’’ 

After a moment Daisy rolled her eyes again. ‘’Geez why am I talking so cheesy tonight? You’re ruining me Simmons… Anyway, I’m tired so you don’t mind if I take the other side of the bed, do you? No? okay’’ 

Daisy stood up from the chair, put her empty mug of coffee on the bedside table and took the other side of Jemma’s big hospital bed. Sleeping quietly until once again, Mack came to take her to her bunk at 6:15AM, forty minutes before Fitz arrives’’

***  
DAY THIRTYFIVE.   
1:09AM. 

‘’I brought more pizza and beers, so, if you don’t mind, I’ll eat and drink and you can join me whenever you want’’ She said, setting the pizza and beers next to her in the couch. 

She was sitting cross legged, black pants and boots, sport bra and a jacket on her. She looked quite drunk and certainly, she kinda was. Daisy was hanging out at a bar, it was her free day. She went there with Mack and Elena but they spent the night together and honestly, Daisy couldn’t help but feel like the third wheel the entire time, so she stayed at the bar and the bartender kept bringing shots. Mack said he was paying so she didn’t mind to keep asking for more, there was too much baggage on her right now, too much hurt in her soul. 

‘’I’m in no rush. I mean, I kinda am cause I have only few hours until Fitz comes back but I’m in no rush’’ She kept drinking her beer, looking at Jemma with melancholy. 

Daisy’s eyes were red, they have been like that for awhile now. She was too tired and crying more often than she would care to admit, she wasn’t sleeping much and honestly she was being reckless in missions, making suicidal decisions that it’s a miracle that she’s still alive right now. The team didn’t know what to think about her recent behaviour, but she never cared to explain, she didn’t want to anyways. Fitz wasn’t talking to her since she quaked him but she didn’t care. Daisy was losing herself day by day while she watched Jemma in the hospital bed, feeling more and more helpless. 

‘’Just wake up and join me with pizza and beers. I don’t care if you can’t drink beers, we’ll celebrate that you’re waking up’’ 

Daisy finished her bottle and reached for the pizza, biting the first slice. She nodded, as if someone would said something she had heard a thousand times. ‘’No beer for you, but please… join me with the pizza’’

She finished eating and laid down on the couch, looking at the already very familiar ceiling. ‘’You know, it’s getting lonely here’’ The melancholy she was feeling was surreal. ‘’This is such a bad place, it’s getting too toxic. These people stress me the fuck out sometimes’’

She sighed and started massaging her eyebrows, a headache already making itself noticed. ‘’They don’t listen to me when I’m obviously right. I mean… I’m right, I know that I am’’

She sighed again, maybe the headache was turning already into a soul ache. ‘’You would have agreed with me in yesterday's meeting’’ 

‘’God, I miss you so much’’ She whispered, feeling the heaviness of the soul ache in her stomach. 

***  
DAY FORTYONE.   
12:16AM. 

Daisy was in her Quake suit. Her hair falling down her shoulders. Bruises and cuts on her eyebrows, cheeks and lower lip. She had a painful bruise on her left rib and a cut in her arm that she should really start to get someone to attend it, but the only dr she wanted was Dr. Simmons and Dr. Simmons was currently lying on a hospital bed, in a comatose state that Daisy was tired and sick of. So after the mission, another one that she was in charge of and went wrong, Daisy headed to the medical bay, to Jemma’s room and started pacing around the room, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Then, for the first time since she arrived to the room, she looked at Jemma and stopped her pacing. Breathed in and out and got closer, climbing onto the bed, and lying down in a fetal position, looking at Jemma. 

This time felt different, she felt like Jemma was listening. Maybe she was losing her mind.

‘’I remember that time that I was shot in the stomach by that little idiotic self centered psycho Ian Quinn’’ She whispered, looking at Jemma like she’s the only thing Daisy could process. ‘’I was about to die and you did everything possible to keep me alive. People told me you spent hours beside me because you wanted to make sure everything was okay, and then you were by my side when I woke up and you came by every hour to check me’’ She smiled at the memory ‘’The irony huh, now it’s me the one doing that’’ 

She rolled her eyes, worrying her lower lip in her teeth again. ‘’That was the first time I realized I was in love with you’’ she sighed and closed her eyes, feeling like a weigh just lifted off her chest. ‘’Wow, there, I said it to you. I never thought I would or even could, do that. Well, but I never thought that I’ll say that and you couldn’t listen it cause you’re in a coma... But yeah, I already had feelings for you, I just didn’t want to admit it to myself. But in that moment I was so sure, I was head over heels for you… I still am. And I feel awful about that, Jem. I don’t know what to do anymore. Fitz is your husband. And he loves you and you love him. You married him. You wanted to spend your life with him’’ 

By this point, Daisy was a crying mess. She was struggling with her voice that insisted on breaking, but she needed to say those words out loud at least once. 

‘’You never wanted me and I still can’t get over you. I can’t. I can’t get out of my head those 2 weeks we had something going on. I was happy, you know? The girl I’m in love with tells me she likes me and kisses me and doesn’t stop kissing me. I was over the moon. But just for two weeks, that’s all we lasted’’  
She sobbed, burying her face in her hands, she took a deep breath and continued. ‘’I love you Jemma. I’ve loved you for a long long time. I love how you seem to shine when you talk about science. I love it when you’re Dr. Simmons with me, even if Dr. Simmons is too damn pocky’’ She smiled. ‘’And your accent. Dammit, I love your accent when you talk science. I love how your brain just doesn’t stop absorbing information and you know everything about everything and it amazes me so much. You’re too wonderful and you can’t die. You can’t let that little big brain of yours die’’ 

She wiped away a tear and stared at Jemma. Her eyes hurt, not as much as her heart though. ‘’You can’t leave me, I’m not ready to lose you’’ She put her hand on top of Jemma’s, maybe she was expecting her to react, but of course, she didn’t. ‘’Please, Jemma. Wake up’’

Daisy stayed the whole night crying, her hand was still on top of Jemma’s. 

By 6AM, she was tired, drained and everything hurt when she spoke again. 

‘’It’s been a long time since you’re in a coma. I’m not sure I can come back to SHIELD after this last mission. I’m not sure I can. I’m sorry. I tried being optimistic and I tried to give my best but everything hurts. I know you’ll wake up, that is going to happen cause you won’t and can’t die. But I’m not strong enough to stick around, I miss you too much and it’s killing me the fact that you’re here, in a hospital bed and I can’t do anything to help you. I love you. Be safe when you wake up’’ 

Daisy stood up and walked towards the door. ‘’If you ever want to reach me, I’ll be in two weeks’’ 

***

Jemma finished watching all tapes that night, she binge watched them all because she was so desperate to know whatever she could about Daisy and the answers to her so many questions.

For Jemma, it wasn't that hard to believe Daisy's words. It's like she already knew them deep down, if it's possible, it was like she already heard them but didn't remember. She felt warmed when she looked at Daisy in the screen of her laptop and she was crying when Daisy was crying, she felt anxious and stopped the tape after Daisy's monologues to try and analyze her words and what they could mean. 

By the last tape, Jemma was an emotional mess just like Daisy was. She regretted everything, she wanted to say so much to Daisy, to run and find her and talk to her and hug her and tell her that she's awake now. She wanted nothing more than to see Daisy's face again and listen to Daisy's voice.

She looked at the clock and it was 4AM, maybe Mack was awake. He was a morning person, right? maybe he could take her to where Daisy was. Maybe…

She stood up, took a quick shower and put some warm clothes on before going to Mack and Elena's bunk. She should respect people's hours of sleep but hey, this was urgent okay? She needed to go where Daisy was.

Mack poked his head through the door after the fifth knock, it looked like he was just out of the shower and got dressed really fast.

“I suppose you already watched them all” He said with a soft smile and sleepy eyes, still putting down his t-shirt.

“Yes, thank you Mack for giving me those cds. I swear, I thought Daisy hated me or disappeared in thin air or never existed”

He laughed.

“I need you to take me to where she is” She said nonchalantly.

“There's a little issue to that plan” Jemma frowned. “I don't know where she is, no one does”

Jemma smiled, that wasn't a problem. “I know where she is. I just need a ride there”

“Are you sure?” He asked cautiously.

“I need to see her”

“Okay then”

In a few minutes they were already in Mack's motorcycle and heading out of the city towards a little beautiful town outside the city. They got there in 30 minutes but Jemma felt it like a lifetime. Mack turned off the motorcycle outside a house that looked like it got out of a vintage photo. He was looking at Jemma with a confused expression.

“I don't doubt you when you say you know where she is, but I still don't understand why Daisy would be here though” He said, looking at the house and then, at Jemma.

“When we were undercover and trying to catch the newest Head of Hydra, which operational base was down the street… This is the house we stayed in during two weeks” She explained, smiling at the memory.

Mack didn't need any more explanation, he already knew what happened during those two weeks they were undercover. He chuckled and smiled. “Tremors is such a sentimental girl” 

“Oh you have no idea” she said. “That's okay Mack, I got this from here, you can come back now, thank you again” She hugged him.

“Tell Tremors she owes me one” 

She nodded and watched as he got out of the street and disappeared. She took a deep breath and sighed, taking out of her pocket, the key.

Jemma was expecting to find Daisy asleep in the room. But she wasn't there. She went to the garage where Daisy used to hang out sometimes and she wasn't there either. Then, she heard a noise in the kitchen and her heart skipped many beats.

Daisy was on the floor, cleaning something she obviously let slip. 

“Why is it that when I want a milkshake in the middle of the night, I can't get it right? Punching guys in the face? Check. Quake somebody's ass? Check. Preparing myself a milkshake? Failed miserably, dammit” She was saying when Jemma silently got to the kitchen and stood by the door, watching her with an amused expression. 

Daisy was in her pajamas that consisted in a sport bra and shorts, socks and her hair was falling down her shoulders. Jemma was in awe for obvious reasons.  
“You know? We need to stop making this a habit. You… talking to me when you think I'm not… listening” Jemma said, a smile on her face when she realized she paraphrased what Daisy had said to her.

Daisy stopped doing what she was doing and froze. She literally froze and Jemma got worried.

“Daisy? Are… you okay?” She asked, not sure if she should get closer or give her the time she obviously needs to process this.

Daisy slowly stood up and turned around, her face was emotionless but her eyes were big and confused, her mouth a little bit open in shock.

Jemma could tell that Daisy didn't know what to do now and she was standing awkwardly there, expecting Jemma to say something or to prove that she actually was there. She got a step closer and Daisy took a step back, still looking at her with confused eyes. Jemma swallowed and smiled nervously, she didn't exactly have a plan once she saw Daisy, and now she was thinking that maybe she really needed one.

“Look, don't be… scared” Jemma started “You told me that if I ever wanted to reach you, you'll be in two weeks. So here I am… I-”

“Is that really you?” Daisy swallowed and blinked, getting out of the shock. “I mean… you're awake” She said, still not believing what her eyes were seeing.

“Yeah, I um, I thought… SHIELD told you when I woke up… or that you somehow already knew” Jemma said, feeling awkward.

“No one told me” Daisy was now getting back to herself and she took a hesitantly step closer. “I asked them not to”

“Why?” Jemma was still desperate for more answers to that decision

Daisy blinked and looked away. “It was hurting me seeing you like that and I guess, I didn't want to know anything else”

Jemma nodded. “I see that you're trying to prepare a… milkshake” She said, making a head gesture to the mess Daisy was doing.

“Yeah” Daisy blinked again, amused by the change of subject “You were the one that made me milkshakes and I never learned” 

“Here” Jemma got closer and started fixing the mess Daisy created. “Let me help you” 

Jemma started working with her newest task at hand, of course, it took her longer than it used to and she had to think through the steps of making the milkshake but eventually, she got it right. 

Daisy was in absolutely awe, Jemma could tell that she was still in shock. She stared bluntly at Jemma and everything she did, not even dissimulating. Jemma pretended it wasn't making her nervous, especially when she was remembering Daisy's last words on the tape.

“Thank you Jem” She said with a smile once the milkshake was ready. “I noticed that you still have the milkshake touch” She smirked. 

Jemma smiled. “For you… always”

Daisy blushed and did her best to try and hide it. “I also noticed that you're not wearing your wedding ring. Did something happen?” 

They were heading towards the living room and sat on the couch. Jemma tried not to think about the times they made out right there.  
“Fitz and I… We um, are not in a good situation right… now”

Daisy nodded. ‘’I-um, I’m sorry’’ She said, not looking at Jemma’s eyes. ‘’I shouldn’t have asked’’

‘’That’s okay... ‘’ She cleared her throat ‘’Daisy there’s something I need to talk to you about’’ well, there it was, time to drop the bomb and see where it goes. 

Daisy just stayed in silence and nodded again. Jemma felt kinda guilty for arriving as if she wasn’t in a coma for 3 months, as if coming here without Daisy knowing and having the time to prepare herself to deal with all the emotions, was normal. She could easily tell that Daisy was struggling with her emotions, trying her best to keep herself calm and relaxed. And she also felt really guilty for all the hurt that she caused on Daisy, since she married Fitz to her being in a coma, she didn’t want Daisy to think she was indifferent to all that, cause definitely she wasn’t. 

‘’I guess it’s my time to speak now cause you have already talked so much and I guess you made your point clear’’ She said, remembering when Daisy said she loved her, wondering if that’s still true or if she, somehow, moved on. Jemma didn't care, she still wanted to say all she needed to say. 

‘’I… I’m confused’’ Daisy said, her voice small and insecure, her eyes big and crystallized. 

Jemma smiled. ‘’I watched the videotapes the security cameras recorded while I was in the hospital room in the base’’ She said. Daisy blinked in shock and was about to say something when Jemma cut her off. ‘’I watched them all. Including yours’’ She said, tentative. Now she was waiting for Daisy’s response. 

But Daisy stayed in silence for a really long minute, making Jemma anxious. Daisy inhaled slowly and stared at Jemma, slightly frowning. ‘’Is that why you’re having problems with Fitz?’’ She was being cautious and Jemma couldn't blame her, she didn’t know that Jemma felt the exact same way all that time.

‘’Actually yes’’ Daisy’s face fell, her brow more furrowed and she looked really sad and once again, tiny. ‘’But wait no, it’s not what you think’’ Jemma hurried.

‘’I… Jemma I’m confused. About everything’’ She said, blinking and taking a sip of her milkshake. She was finally coming to herself after the initial shock and the replicas. ‘’I don’t know why you’re here or even how long you have been awake. I’m sorry for all the problems I caused between you and Fitz, I didn’t mean to. I just… Is-Is that why you’re here? To tell me what I already know?’’ 

Jemma sighed and then remembered how things used to be before she fell into the coma. Daisy and Jemma didn’t stand each other. Well, they did. But they weren’t really that friendly and only talked work related things. After all, those 2 weeks happened not too long ago and then, Jemma married Fitz and everything changed drastically. 

‘’No. Daisy, just listen’’ She was frustrated, she didn’t want to keep fighting Daisy. ‘’I married Fitz, yes, I don’t have an excuse for that and I deeply regret that decision. Honestly, he’s not what I want, I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m sorry I hurt you because of it’’ 

Daisy swallowed and looked away. 

‘’Those things you said in the last visit…’’ She cleared her throat and Daisy stayed still. ‘’You’re what I want, it has always been like that’’ 

‘’Yeah? Then why after we got back from undercover you pushed me away and then, out of the blue, married Fitz? Why would you do that?’’ Daisy hardened her jaw. Jemma knew she was keeping a strong and impenetrable face to hide her true feelings. But really, Jemma wanted to see the girl that lay with her on that hospital bed and whispered how she felt. ‘’You knew I was in love with you and you still chose him’’

Jemma felt a lump in her throat. ‘’was?’’ 

Daisy lowered her head, taking another sip of her milkshake. ‘’Don’t do this Jem. Don’t do this if you’re still going to leave in a few hours and we’ll be in bad terms again’’ 

‘’That’s my point!’’ Jemma almost shouted. Daisy snapped her head and looked at her, still confused. ‘’I don’t want to leave. I want to stay, here, with you. I love you too Daisy, goddammit! I was an idiot and it only took me a coma to realize that. I don’t know why I married Fitz, I guess it’s what everyone expected me to do, so that’s what I did but I don’t love him, I don’t want to spend my life with him, but with you. You’re what I want. Did you know I’ve always loved you? Since day one, way after those two weeks. I’m here because I’m trying to get you back’’

Jemma saw perfectly how Daisy’s expression softened as she was processing the words. Her jaw released the tension and her eyes and smile were so soft that Jemma just wanted to lean in and kiss her. 

‘’It took you damn too long to tell me that, didn’t it?’’ She smirked. 

‘’Yeah, I was an idiot and then in a coma, sorry for the delay’’ She smiled, glad that her Daisy was back. 

Luckily for Jemma, Daisy closed the distance and almost supported all of her weight on Jemma, smiling like an idiot and stroking Jemma’s cheek with her thumb. ‘’Even though I’m really glad you’re finally awake and mine’’ Jemma blushed strongly at her words. ‘’We still have to file the divorce papers and debate to whether or not we’ll come back to SHIELD right away or take another two weeks right here’’

‘’Right here is fine, thank you. We can still figure the rest out tomorrow’’ Jemma said, reaching for Daisy’s lips and sighing when they gladly welcomed her. 

***  
It was 10AM and Daisy was still naked, but she didn’t care, she was still in bed anyway and the girl of her dreams was sleeping gorgeously naked next to her. Although Daisy won’t deny it, she was kind of scared though. Scared that it was all a dream and Jemma didn’t come to her house last night to tell her she loved her. Or even worse, that Jemma won’t wake up again.

Daisy was staring at her while she was sleeping and it felt awfully a lot like she was back to that hospital room in the base. Looking and talking to Jemma while she was in a coma. She was afraid, there was a part of her that thought Jemma won’t wake up and would be trapped in a coma again. As irrational as it sounds but Daisy spent nights watching Jemma with her eyes closed so it’s understandable that she is now afraid. 

She started drawing light patterns on Jemma’s back until inevitably, Jemma woke up and Daisy smiled brightly. She loved seeing Jemma wake up and be there to witness it.

‘’Hey sleeping beauty’’ She said, kissing her forehead. ‘’How are you?’’

Jemma looked at her and smiled, then she buried her face in Daisy’s chest, making her giggle. ‘’I don’t ever want to leave this bed’’

‘’Aren’t you tired of beds by now?’’ 

‘’Not if you’re in there naked’’ Jemma looked at her and winked, making Daisy blush even harder than she already was. 

‘’So anyway… when did you wake up though?’’ She went back to drawing small circles to Jemma’s back.

She furrowed her brow, deep in concentration. ‘’A… month ago’’ She doubted and then nodded. ‘’Yes, a month ago’’

Daisy nodded. ‘’Who was with you when you woke up?’’ She already knew the answer though and she didn’t like it. 

‘’Surprisingly enough, it was May’’ Jemma moved so that she was now half on top of Daisy, making it hard for her to focus when all of Jemma was touching all of Daisy.

‘’How did that happen?’’ 

‘’Well…’’ Jemma stayed a moment in silence, trying to remember and putting the words together. Daisy thought she looked so beautiful in the morning light and decided to take the time to watch her and her little details. Jemma could take all the time she wanted, Daisy was determined to give it to her while she could admire her. ‘’She was… checking on me and telling me how she felt about having to leave Coulson behind for a mission. I was… slowly waking up and she… didn’t notice? Yeah, she didn’t notice cause she was pacing around. So… When I asked her if she already told Coulson about her feelings, she stopped and looked at me as if I was a ghost or something’’

Daisy laughed and tuck a hair behind Jemma’s ear. ‘’Those two are giving me a headache with their will they/won’t they thing’’ 

‘’Oh, they definitely are past that stage’’ Jemma laughed lightly.

‘’What?’’ Daisy slightly sat up, making Jemma roll over her and back to the mattress.

‘’Yeah, they’re together now’’ 

After taking a sip of water on their nightstand, Daisy moved so that she was now on top of Jemma, slowly tracing her face with her index finger. ‘’Well, my parents finally worked over her issues’’ She laughed and then got serious again. ‘’How did you feel though?’’

Jemma furrowed her brow and Daisy dissolved it with her fingers, leaving then a light kiss on it. ‘’I was hungry’’ She smiled. ‘’For food, information… Everything I missed. Then I was confused’’

Daisy nodded and kept quiet, listening and watching her carefully. 

‘’I was confused why you never showed up, why no one talked about you or even mentioned you when I was around… I-I don’t know what happened with… you and, and no one wanted to tell… me’’

Daisy left another light kiss on her lips, still softly tracing her face, encouraging her to keep talking.

‘’I thought you were mad at me for something or that you hated me’’ Jemma looked away. ‘’Then, I started having problems with Fitz. He… hates the fact that I’m still in love with you and that I was more focused on why you left than… our relationship. But he still doesn’t wanna get the divorce cause… He um, he believes I love him that way but… I don’t’’ She looked at Daisy and found only love in her eyes, it was incredible how much of it there was when the last time Jemma saw Daisy’s eyes few months ago, there was only indifference.

‘’Keep talking to me’’ She said, slightly smiling.

‘’I missed you so much, I thought… I thought I saw the last of you when it was only indifference and hurt and angry at each other all the time and it was… consuming me. I-I thought… You never visited me while I was in a coma. Then… Mack gave me those tapes and I saw you and heard you…’’ 

Daisy was blushing slightly, looking at Jemma with adoration. Maybe she was in a trance, but hey, after being traumatized at seeing her in a bed and not waking up, fearing the worst, she is her right to be in trance. 

‘’All I knew is that I needed to be where you are. Daisy…’’ Daisy met Jemma’s eyes and was surprised to find out they were crystallized. ‘’I’m sorry I hurt you and made you believe you weren’t what I wanted, because you’re everything I’ve ever wanted. Since the moment you arrived in the bus, with only your van, lots of enthusiasm and sassy, dorky comments, I knew I would fall for you and eventually, I did’’ Jemma was crying now and Daisy couldn’t help but wipe the tears away. Her heart ached, but just in the right way. ‘’There’s a thing my mom says, it goes like this: ‘’I like you because and love you despite of’’ Jemma giggled and tucked Daisy’s hair behind her ear. Daisy was listening to her and watching her carefully, her eyes slightly crystallized as well. ‘’I like you because you’re funny, and strong, thoughtful, delicate and badass at the same time and overall, the most beautiful person I’ve met. But I love you despite of your insecurities, broken past, impulsiveness and suicidal instinct’’ She giggled again. ‘’I don’t ever want to be apart from you ever again’’

Daisy swore her heart would explode at any moment from all the love she received. It ache but not in bad way, it ache because she couldn’t be happier right now. She lowed down her head and started kissing Jemma’s chest all the way to her lips. ‘’All the things we’ve ever wanted to tell each other, have already been listened’’


End file.
